


Illusion Has A Price

by Anoke



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence, Gen, Hirutani POV, Homophobia, Swearing, Yami Yuugi being his normal protective slightly psycho self, Yu-Gi-Oh Season Zero, general assholishness, only very slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoke/pseuds/Anoke
Summary: Yami Yuugi demonstrates why Hirutani's plan to get Jounouchi back under his thumb is emphatically not a good idea.A personal sequel to So We Can Go Back And Play Pretend by Scrawlers.





	Illusion Has A Price

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So We Can Go Back and Play Pretend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029443) by [Scrawlers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrawlers/pseuds/Scrawlers). 



> So I read So We Can Go Back And Play Pretend by Scrawlers here on AO3, and I absolutely adore how they write Yuugi and Jounouchi and their relationship—but the benefit of fics written during Season Zero is that there is always the Yami Yuugi Being Psycho In The Name Of Protecting His Friends Button.
> 
> So, please have these 750-odd words of Yami Yuugi doing just that.

Hirutani notices that one of Jounouchi's little _friends_ —the spiky haired one who he'd threatened to get Jounouchi back on the leash in the first place, the one who’d burst into the torture chamber and turned Hirutani's game on its head—is staring at him. It's not a glare. It's too cold and aloof for that. When the punk sees Hirutani has noticed him, he inclines his head, just slightly. Light from the bulbs flashes across his eyes and makes them glint for a moment.

 _Oh yes,_ Hirutani thinks to himself. _That one first._

When school ends for the day, Hirutani lurks behind Jounouchi and his little _boyfriend_ as they walk home. He wants to know where the little shit lives.

To his surprise, the two split up before they reach shortie's place. Jounouchi doesn't appear to be happy about it, but starfish-head sends him off and continues walking.

This is so obviously some kind of trap it _hurts_. Did they really think they could fool him that easily? That Jounouchi would actually stop protecting his little friend on the first day of knowing Hirutani was back on the loose?

Such an _amateur_ attempt is making him angry.

So he keeps following the little brat.

He's cautious, keeping an eye out for someone ready to jump him, or even signs of a mechanically triggered trap like the pest had set up last time. But there's nothing. Despite the fact that the little shit is clearly leading Hirutani _somewhere_ , there's no sign of anyone or anything else to help him.

Then, in a tiny street with no one else in earshot, the punk speaks.

“I know you're there, Hirutani. Come out.”

Hirutani sneers. Like he's going to listen to this little shit.

But before he can turn away, a fucking _smirk_ creeps its way onto starfish-head's face, and he speaks again.

“Nothing nefarious. Just a little… chat.”

And he looks _so smug_ , the little **fucking punk**. He's playing with his damn _nails_ , not a care in the fucking world.

The fucker continues, as though Hirutani's stepped out into the open, as though he knows Hirutani is still there.

“...okay, “chat” _is_ probably a touch generous. This is more of a... _warning._ ”

Ha. As _**if**_ fucking four foot tall could intimidate him.

“You've made it quite clear why you're at Domino High.” The smirk disappears, and he's suddenly dead serious, all teasing gone. “I've pulled you aside to tell you that it _isn't going to happen. **You,**_ Hirutani, are going to leave _**my friends** alone._”

Hirutani can barely start smirking before starfish fucker starts talking again.

“I'm quite serious. If anything should _happen_ to Jounouchi, or his family, or Jounouchi's friends, or _their_ families, or _their_ friends or _**their**_ families…” He trails off for a moment, hand still raised from where he was counting people he didn't want Hirutani to touch. “Well. I won't necessarily call what I did to you and your goons being _nice_ , because it wasn't, but it was certainly the more _gentle_ option.”

Hirutani can't stop himself from scoffing out loud. The fucking punk's eyes immediately flick over to where he's hiding and stay fixed. Still staring, he flexes the fingers on his hand and makes a fist.

“I assure you, I'm not joking. A week in the hospital was light. Should you or your goons decide not to _heed_ my warning, **you personally** are going to end up one of three things.” He starts lifting fingers again in time with his options. “Maimed. **Dead.** Or _**permanently insane.**_ ”

Hirutani's mouth twitches as he vacillates between amusement and rage. This tiny little motherfucker without a gang to his name is thinking _he_ can hurt Hirutani _**that badly?**_ What a stupid, arrogant—

“And Hirutani, baby—” something seems to be happening around the fucker, shadows growing deeper—has a cloud passed over the sun? “I caught you motherfuckers out with a trap I came up with inside of fifteen seconds. Just _imagine_ what I can do when I have time to _**plan.**_ ” At that last word suddenly it feels like it's gone pitch black, like the darkness is _sticking_ to Hirutani like cheap mochi, and the boy’s eyes flash and his smile spreads too wide for his face and there's something _glowing_ on his forehead—

The sensation lasts for both a fraction of a second and all of eternity. Hirutani stumbles backwards in a cold sweat.

Jounouchi's friend breaks his gaze and picks at a nail for a moment, completely unconcerned.

Hirutani's still frozen there when the boy turns and walks away.


End file.
